


Textual Activity

by fire_within



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Castiel, flirting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_within/pseuds/fire_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a post on Tumblr catches Dean's eye, he finds a new appreciation for all the site has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off of this photo of a Tumblr post:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/TheOriginalBestOfTumblr/photos/a.252727674878437.1073741825.252714998213038/1265009896983538/?type=3&theater
> 
> All Tumblr text is bold and italicized. Unbata'd. All mistakes are my own.

Dean was beyond bored as he sat in front of the high school waiting for Sammy to get out of class for the day. He huffed a sigh and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket. He quickly scanned his Facebook newsfeed but nothing really caught his eye. Turned out, you have to be social to get much entertainment out of social media and, unlike his younger brother, Dean preferred to keep his circle small so he never kept the app open for long. At least there was always Tumblr. He actually enjoyed interacting with strangers there more than sharing with the people in his life. Maybe it was the anonymity and the fact that he didn't worry about these faceless accounts judging him and his thoughts, but he found the site incredibly freeing.

His eye caught a text post that one of favorite accounts had reblogged.

**_The girl who was my elementary school girl friend just got engaged and I'm sitting here single wearing a pug shirt and hamburger underwear._ **

Dean chuckled to himself and shook his head. Pugs were a little weird in his book (I mean, seriously? Whose idea was it to make an animal that could pop out an eye if it sneezed too hard?) but hamburgers? That was an easy way to win Dean over. He was willing to bet she looked hella cute in her tee and undies so he decided to try to boost her mood. Redirecting to the original post, he added a note to it.

**_Just remember, u r someone's dream girl_ **

He smiled down at his phone, hoping his comment would help the OP feel a little better. Dean enjoyed looking after people. Some of his friends teased him, saying he had some sort of hero complex but he really just genuinely enjoyed helping others whenever he was able. He was about to look at more of the stranger's posts when the passenger door to his '67 Impala opened and his moose of a baby brother slid into the seat, making Dean jump and quickly shove his phone back into his jacket.

“What's got you so jumpy, man? Sitting there watching Chaturbate videos on your phone when you think no one's looking?” Sammy asked with a snicker. He threw his arms up in defense when his big brother scowled at him and moved to whack him upside his head.

“Can it, bitch, or you're walking home.”

Sam, still chuckling, muttered under his breath, “Whatever...jerk,” but didn't press the issue.

They rode home in relative silence aside from the classic rock pouring out of the Impala's speakers. When they rounded the corner to their street, Sam noticed their dad's truck was missing. 'Dad go out for the night?” he asked.

Dean grunted in response before pulling up to the house. “Got wind of some job from Bobby. Gonna be gone a week, maybe two.”

“Oh….” was all Sam said back as they got out of the car.

“Don't look so down, Sammy. We always have a good time while the old man's out, right?” He flung his arm around his younger brother's shoulder. “Come on. Let's get inside and relax. Get your homework done and I'll grab us a movie and some dinner later. I've got this crazy craving for burgers.”

Sammy smiled at Dean. “Sounds good, but I'm picking the movie this time.”

“Not a chance, Sammy,” Dean laughed as he playfully shoved Sam into the hedges by the front porch.

 

×××××

 

After dinner Dean's phone chimed, letting him know he had a new notification. A small smile lit up his face when he saw the Tumblr icon. He'd gotten a response from the OP. He immediately clicked on the notification to see the reply.

_**I'm a boy** _

Huh....not exactly what he had expected but it was Tumblr, after all. It was an easy enough mistake to make but he figured he should explain his assumption.

_**Tumblr has made us forget that some people are actually straight** _

Curious to find out more, he decided a little Tumblr stalking was in order. Dean's jaw dropped when he saw the most recent post on the page, right above the text post that had first drawn him in. The most gorgeous man that he had ever seen stared back at him with a little smirk and mischievous blue eyes, wearing nothing but a slim fitting pug tshirt and hamburger printed boxer briefs. Dean let out a slow breath. Wow. Too bad this dude batted for the other team. He would have loved to engage in a little shameless flirting with him. Still, he could enjoy the view, right? He kept scrolling through the posts and pictures, some mind-blowingly hot and some so cute and silly he couldn't help but grin, until he was pulled from this trance by another notification.

_**I'm gay** _

Dean immediately facepalmed. He seemed to have acquired one hell of a knack for shoving his foot in his mouth today. He groaned as he sank further into the sofa. Of course he'd made an ass of himself with a sexy guy he might have had half a chance of flirting with. 'Well,’ he thought, 'better grab a shovel cos, man, I need to find a way to dig myself out of this mess.’ He quickly typed out another response.

_**jesus this post is one train wreck after another** _

A warm blush spread over his cheeks as he once again pocketed his phone. Maybe if he couldn't see it, he could ignore his embarrassment. He finally started to relax and forget about what an ass he'd made of himself with the hot stranger in the hamburger underwear when his phone went off again.

_**My great grandpa got hit by a train once.** _

Dean barked out a surprised laugh. Sam turned his best bitch face on him. “You know, Dean, it's one thing if you're going to play on your phone during the whole movie, but now you're making it impossible for me to pay attention too.” Sammy slumped back against the cushions in a clear act of annoyance.

“Fine, fine,” Dean said as he stood up. “Enjoy your movie. I'll be in the kitchen.” His brother waved him off without tearing his eyes from the glow of the television. Sitting at the small, abused kitchen table, he decided to throw caution to the wind and opened the Ask feature.

_**Ur fucking with me right?** _

Almost immediately, he received a response.

_**Only the part about my great grandpa. I never joke about fashion. ;)** _

Dean grinned. This guy was definitely scoring points left and right as far as he was concerned. Feeling brave, he decided to step up his game.

_**That's good cos I saw the picture you posted and that outfit was seriously sexy. I mean the burgers alone won me over.** _

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply. Hopefully he hadn't misread the situation and creeped this guy out.

_**Is that a flirtation? :p** _

Dean laughed and the tension in his body started to ease. Yeah, this dude was a smartass little flirt and Dean was digging it.

_**Yeah...yeah it is man. I hope that's cool?** _

He held his breath as he waited for an answer. When he looked at the new message, a massive grin overtook his face.

_**Definitely. And call me Cas. Better yet, just call me. 555.867.5309 ;)** _


End file.
